Touching Lips to Another
by GoodLuckMother
Summary: Tatsuki will be away for a weak, leaving Ichigo to make sure that nothing bad happens to Orihime. Why did his job change to ensuring that Orihime doesn't lose her first kiss, while the entire school bets on who can do it first? Who will win the bet? IxO


_GoodLuckMotherFuckers: As we speak I am currently working on the new chapter, "Honor Thy wife," while working on said chapter, I wanted to write a polar opposite Fluff piece during the moments I wasn't working on "Honor Thy Wife" to balance it out. I hope you enjoy, I do not own bleach._

_

* * *

_

_Touching Lips to Another_

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki growled, storming down the hallway. A series of surprised gasps emitted from several students at the sight of the dark aura surrounding the young martial artist who brooded as she pushed a very nervous woman along with her. "Hey, Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled a second time as the man in question drew closer. Unlike the other students, Ichigo breezily turned to stare dully at his childhood friend and the nervous-looking Orihime. Ichigo raised his eyebrow as he mentally and physically scowled at Orihime nervousness; it did not seem right to the young man.

"What is with you two?" Ichigo asked before Tatsuki interrupted, propelling Orihime towards Ichigo. Orihime let out a soft cry as Ichigo broke her fall, reaching out his hands to catch her; both instantly blushed at the sudden contact.

"Dammit, Tatsuki, have you lost your mind? You could have hurt her!" Ichigo shouted, pointing toward the brunette as Orihime continue to look down, blushing.

Tatsuki let out a soft harrumph in annoyance. "Take a good look at Orihime, Kurosaki!" Ichigo blushed three shades redder at the comment, as Tatsuki continued with her declaration. "Because if I come back and see anything at all different about Orihime, even if a strand of hair is missing! You're going to be the one who loses his mind," Tatsuki declared, cracking her knuckles as both redheads blushed.

"Meh?" Ichigo chocked out, still confused about what was happening. "Tatsuki, it's fine, I don't need to be watched over or taken care of!" Orihime quickly rushed out, waving her hands in the air in perfect Orihime style, causing Tatsuki to sigh. "Kurosaki-kun doesn't need to take care of me," Orihime added very softly, but she was still heard by the two others.

"Geez, Orihime, you make it sound like it's a chore," Ichigo muttered, staring at the young healer who still avoided his gaze. Ichigo enjoyed Orihime's company, unlike some people, and he squinted his eyes to glare at Tatsuki's cocky grin.

"You're damn right he does!" Tatsuki said. "Remember what happened the last time I was away? You were savagely beaten by bimbos who cut your hair off! And tomorrow, I'm leaving for a week. A week, Orihime!" Tatsuki scolded, causing Orihime to look down even further, frowning at the memory.

"Geez, if she continues to look further down, she's going to be on the ground any second now," Ichigo teased. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens, Tatsuki. You don't even have to ask," Ichigo added under his breath, catching both Tatsuki and Orihime by surprise. For the first time since the discussion began, Orihime lifted her gaze to look at Ichigo. "I promise," Ichigo stated towards Orihime, causing her to blush and look down again.

Tatsuki smirked, "Good, I guess you're not a brainless thug, are you?" Tatsuki said as Ichigo let out string of curse words in her direction. "Remember, Ichigo! I will be gone for one week! Make sure nothing happens!" Tatsuki shouted again. "Make sure Orihime stays the way she is, or I'll…"

Ichigo interrupted Tatsuki, grumbling, "I get it, I get it, you'll kill me in the most horrible way you can think of. Geez, you make it sound like I'm a bad friend, Tatsuki! I'll remember to feed her, and walk her too," Ichigo muttered sarcastically.

"Oh! Kuroskai-kun! It is funny you mention that because that's what the hillbilly alien race wants to do to us humans," Orihime began, but Tatsuki cut her off by pulling her hand, and the two walked away from the scowling berry-colored head. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime cheerfully called and waved over her shoulder as Tatsuki made a silent fist in her palm.

"A week with Orihime, huh? This should be fun," Ichigo cheerfully muttered to himself half-heartedly.

* * *

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers: Intro to things, next chapter will expand more on the story, and be much longer, till next time! _


End file.
